walmart_mugenfandomcom-20200214-history
Walmart Veszteseg
Walmart Veszteseg is a ROBLOX Game that was created in 1/11/2019. it follows the original Veszteseg but with a Major twist to make it low budget as possible. the Game also References Garfield, Undertale, etc. Endings In Walmart Vesz, there are multiple different endings you can get. Some are based around the current endings in Veszteseg and some are completely original. Here is a list of the ones that are currently finished. 1. ブランド. This is the first ending you might want to try to get. It involves you beating Saudi Arabia and sacrificing Jeuse to Satan's Toe, who will be explained in Fates. 2. kceh. This is ending is fairly easy, but you need weapons for it. It will need you to beat Saudi Arabia, getting one of the Ohhman balls (or, if you want, getting Ahnga) and finding The Embodiment of Mondays, the Arch demon of Lasagna. 3. mystery cornusomething. This isn't even an ending, it's just a welcome badge. I don't need to explain this one. 4. ドレインドーナツ. Once again, another easy ending. You will need to beat Saudi Arabia again and locate a maze. Getting Ohhman or Ahnga is optional. When you get to the maze, the walls may deceive you. 5. 黒の四角形. This ending is only activated by a fate. It will be explained in Fates. 6. الدهون المجال 4. Unlike the others, this ending is also a fate. Beating it will not end the game. It will be explained in Fates. 7. uuhhh.wav. This ending is probably the easiest. One enemy and it's easy to find. Just make sure you bring a weapon with you just in case the 'Loge Fend' tries to attack. 8. Veszteseg X & Y. Another ending that will not end the game. It involves something with the starting arena. 9. question mark. The most special and hardest ending in the game. Because of how special it is, It will not be explained. Fates FATE GUIDE: Bold: Ending Italic: New Character Underline: Map Change Strikethrough: Removed Star (*): Not added yet, but could be in the future 1. Garfield Kart - Jeuse is Replaced with a Garfield like appearance with "GARFIELD KART" Marked on top of it. when you roll it, it plays "Garfielf", a parody Garfield episode. '' 2. Obese Saudi Arabia - Saudi Arabia (might of) visited McDonalds® and became moderately.. fatter. 3. Unfair - Saudi Arabia is Replaced with The Embodiment of Mondays. 4. Mirror Yoda - mirro mang is Replaced with a mirrored green version of the mirro mang you are Playing as with a Yoda mask. the Dying sound is Replaced with the Lego Yoda death sound. ''5. Satan's Toe. Saudi Arabia is removed from the Ahhrena, as a fast, jumping red ball will appear. Satan's Toe is beatable, it just takes a bit of effort. Satan's Toe also possesses Jeuse in the bad ending. * 6. SUN MAN. Saudi Arabia is replaced with a poorly made mesh of a "Sun Sorb". Looking away from SUN MAN will cause him to kill you. To beat him, you will need to keep looking at him. *